Vingt-deux Copies
by Maliedy
Summary: TRAD de LuxaLucifer. Elrond en était résolu : il témoignerait de ce que c'était que d'aimer les fils de Fëanor.


Yo ! Encore une petite traduction de LuxaLucifer. Bien entendu, tout appartient à Tolkien, tout appartient à LuxaLucifer. Je me fais toute petite.

Il y avait une jolie métaphore filée sur les mots "record" et "memories" en anglais, j'espère avoir pu faire quelque chose de passable à ce propos... Amateurs de traduction, si jamais vous avez de quoi améliorer mon texte, n'hésitez pas :)

Dernière chose : "Ada" en sindarin veut dire "Père".

* * *

**Vingt-deux Copies**

Lorsqu'Elros lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, il rougit, et lui dit la vérité. Il prenait des notes, dit-il. Il écrivait ses mémoires. Son Ada et Elros eurent l'air sceptiques ; Maedhros, de son côté, ne révélait pas sa pensée. Maedhros ne révélait jamais rien de sa pensée.

C'était difficile à expliquer. Il le faisait parce qu'il sentait que les choses changeaient, que sa _vie_ changeait. Bientôt, il le savait, il dirait au revoir à Maglor et Maedhros, et il savait, comment, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il _savait_ qu'il ne les reverrait jamais.

Il savait aussi comment on les voyait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de partir vivre avec des gens qui n'auraient entendu qu'une seule version de l'histoire, qui les appelleraient meurtriers, eux qui l'avaient élevé. Ils savaient qui ils étaient, ils savaient qu'ils paieraient le prix de leurs péchés. Le reste du monde n'avait pas besoin de les juger.

Elrond était résolu à témoigner de ce que c'était que d'aimer les fils de Fëanor.

* * *

« Parmi mes frères, Celegorm était celui que j'aimais le moins. »

Le cœur d'Elrond faillit cesser de battre lorsque Maedhros commença à parler de sa voix rocailleuse, et à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que son parchemin se trouvait devant lui, et sa plume trempée dans l'encre.

Maglor ne dit pas un mot, mais ses doigts cessèrent de jouer avec les cordes de sa harpe. Elrond aurait pu jurer qu'il souriait.

Tout en parlant, Maedhros ne regardait personne, pas même Elros, dont la figure était si proche du feu qu'elle avait l'air d'être prête à s'y fondre.

« Après que Fingon m'eut sauvé, j'ai surpris Celegorm à souhaiter à voix haute que Morgoth ait laissé ma figure tranquille : cela lui aurait ainsi évité d'avoir à se souvenir de mon supplice chaque fois qu'il me voyait. »

Elrond risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Maedhros tout en écrivant, et fut choqué de voir que lui aussi souriait, la cicatrice qui barrait ses lèvres rougeoyant dans la lumière du feu.

« N'oublie pas non plus qu'un jour, il a également dit qu'il était reconnaissant de ce qu'on t'avait fait, car cela faisait de lui le plus beau fils de Fëanor, ajouta Maglor.

- Il était versatile, non ? Dit Elros tout en baillant et en roulant sur le tapis. Et puis, vous avez juste, attendez... cinq cicatrices sur le visage ? Ça donne du caractère.

- Eh bien, disons que Celegorm n'était pas célèbre pour son intelligence, dit Maglor, tirant de son instrument une note aiguë qui les fit grimacer.

- Je pense qu'il était jaloux de ma taille, dit Maedhros. Ce qui est idiot, à mon avis. Personne ne voudrait être aussi grand. Mon amitié avec Turgon ne se fondait que sur ce point que nous avions en commun... Non pas que nous fûmes en bons termes, après avoir causé la mort de sa femme. »

Et il se leva, et sortit sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Elrond recopiait toujours ce qu'il avait griffonné avec désordre dans un cahier spécial qu'il réservait à cet usage, en s'assurant que les lignes étaient droites, et soignées, et que l'encre était noire. Ainsi commença ce qui allait devenir l'amour d'Elrond pour le savoir, et qui allait durer toute sa vie.

Elrond savait qu'en vieillissant (non pas comme un Humain, mais comme un Elfe, car il savait déjà quel serait son choix, tout comme il savait quel serait le choix d'Elros, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre son frère, son autre lui, pas maintenant) il tournerait les pages jaunies de ce livres, ferait courir ses doigts sur le papier, et tenterait de se souvenir du toucher de la harpe d'Ada, et de l'éclat des cheveux de Maedhros au soleil.

Il songea que Maglor savait, lui aussi, car il avait commencé à saupoudrer ses paroles d'anecdotes à propos de sa vie, ainsi qu'à propos de celle de Maedhros. Et pas seulement eux, mais leurs frères, les jumeaux impétueux qu'il avait regardés grandir avec émotion, celui à l'air sombre, qui, s'il en croyait son Ada, faisait tout pour une friandise mais ne disait jamais merci, celui qui souriait lorsqu'il travaillait à la forge, ses vêtements tachés, noirs comme la suie, et dans les yeux un éclat de passion, la façon dont un autre jouait avec son lévrier et aimait avec tant de cœur qu'il ne pouvait jamais formuler une phrase entière devant celle qu'il aimait, même lorsqu'elle le menaçait de l'étriper comme un Orque.

Lorsque Maglor et Elrond étaient seuls, il lui parlait de la mère qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux à Valinor. Il ne parlait jamais de son père, et Elrond ne posa jamais de questions.

* * *

« On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer Finrod. »

Elrond, qui avait espéré que cela arrive, n'eut besoin que de tremper sa plume dans son écrier avant d'écrire. Maglor, occupé à remplacer la corde de son archet (processus que Maglor rendait plus compliqué qu'il ne l'était en réalité), cessa de se quereller avec la corde et écouta la conversation.

Il n'y avait pas de feu, aussi Maedhros choisit de foudroyer Elrond de son regard sombre. Cela ne le mettait pas particulièrement à l'aise.

« Finrod avait un charme qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. A Valinor, tout le monde se battait toujours pour être choisi, et aller à la chasse avec lui. Il était gentil et poli avec tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Même notre père l'aimait, et c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

Elrond eut soudainement du mal à déglutir. Il était content qu'Elros soit parti sortir les chiots à la rivière : en cet instant précis, il aurait eu du mal à supporter l'insensibilité de son frère.

« Lors de notre arrivée en Beleriand, nos frères commencèrent à haïr Finrod. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Avec le recul, nos frères haïssaient beaucoup de gens qu'ils n'auraient pas dû haïr. »

Maglor émit un petit son approbateur.

Les yeux sombres de Maedhros étaient toujours rivés sur Elrond lorsqu'il continua, cassant :

« J'étais fou de rage après leur tentative de renverser Nargothrond. Si furieux, si furieux. Je pense qu'ils étaient jaloux de Finrod. Ils étaient toujours jaloux de quelqu'un. »

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'âtre vide de la cheminée et cessa de parler. Ce fut Maglor qui acheva.

« Au final, nous l'étions tous. »

* * *

Après avoir fait son choix et dit adieu à ces proscrits, aux fils de Fëanor, Elrond prend son livre avec lui. Après avoir été contraint de laisser partir Elros sur la mer, il lit le livre de la mémoire, cette fois non pas pour y chercher des souvenirs sur ses parents adoptifs, mais pour des anecdotes sur son frère, la façon dont il s'asseyait près du feu, la façon dont il souriait, la façon dont il vivait.

Après avoir vieilli, vieilli comme un Elfe, selon ce qu'il avait toujours prévu, Elrond n'oublie pas le livre. Tous les deux cents ans ou presque, il prend le temps de le copier, de tourner et retourner les pages jaunies. Il n'a pas perdu son amour pour le savoir, et goûte de nouveau ses souvenirs en noircissant les pages et en le copiant à nouveau.

Avant son départ de la Terre du Milieu, enfin, vingt-deux copies du livre reposent dans la bibliothèque d'Imladris, et il en emporte une.

* * *

Reviews are love :)


End file.
